the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Weaponry of the series
Here are the main weapons used by the cast in The Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk. Handguns Flintlock Pistol Flintlock pistols were used as self-defense weapons and as a military arm. Their effective range was short, and they were frequently used as an adjunct to a sword or cutlass. Pistols were usually smoothbore although some rifled pistols were produced. Flintlock pistols came in a variety of sizes and styles which often overlap and are not well defined, many of the names we use having been applied by collectors and dealers long after the pistols were obsolete. The smallest were less than 6 inches long (15 cm) and the largest were over 20 inches (50 cm). From around the beginning of the 1700s the larger pistols got shorter, so that by the late 1700s the largest would be more like 16 inches long (40 cm). The smallest would fit into a typical pocket or a hand warming muff and could easily be carried by women. The largest sizes would be carried in holsters across a horse's back just ahead of the saddle. In-between sizes included the coat pocket pistol, or coat pistol, which would fit into a large pocket, the coach pistol, meant to be carried on or under the seat of a coach in a bag or box, and belt pistols, sometimes equipped with a hook designed to slip over a belt or waistband. Larger pistols were called horse pistols. Arguably the most elegant of the pistol designs was the Queen Anne pistol, which was made in all sizes. Probably the high point of the mechanical development of the flintlock pistol was the British duelling pistol; it was highly reliable, water resistant and accurate. External decoration was minimal but craftsmanship was evident, and the internal works were often finished to a higher degree of craftsmanship than the exterior. Dueling pistols were the size of the horse pistols of the late 1700s, around 16 inches long (40 cm) and were usually sold in pairs along with accessories in a wooden case with compartments for each piece. Users: * Mr. Great White (.50 cal English pistol) * Captain Gold Teeth (Spanish Miqulet Flintlock Pistol) * Sailor John (British 1756 Light Dragoon Pistol) * Jack Sparrow (.50 cal English pistol) * Captain Barbossa (Spanish Miqulet Flintlock Pistol) * Black Beard (short barreled pistol) Gallery Remington 1866 Derringer A derringer is generally the smallest usable handgun of a given caliber. They were frequently used by women, because they are easily concealable in a purse or as a stocking gun.3 Such weapons designed specifically for women were called "muff pistols", due to their compact size enabling them to be carried in a muff.4 Derringers are not repeating firearms—repeating mechanisms such as those used in semi-automatic handguns and/or revolvers would add significant bulk to the gun, defeating the purpose.4 The original cartridge derringers held only a single round, usually a pinfire or rimfire .40 caliber cartridge, with the barrel pivoted sideways on the frame to allow access to the breech for reloading. The famous Remington derringer design doubled the capacity, while maintaining the compact size, by adding a second barrel on top of the first and pivoting the barrels upwards to reload. Each barrel then held one round, and a cam on the hammer alternated between top and bottom barrels. The Remington derringer was in .41 Short caliber and achieved wide popularity. The .41 Short bullet moved very slowly, at about 425 feet per second (130 m/s), around half the speed of a modern .45 ACP. It could be seen in flight, but at very close range, such as at a casino or saloon card table, it could easily kill. The Remington derringer was sold from 1866 to 1935.5 The classic Remington design remained popular even with the advent of smaller, higher-powered cartridges, made possible by the use of smokeless powder, rather than the black powder used in the 19th century and before. A Remington-pattern derringer in .38 Special is still smaller than the most compact .25 ACP semiautomatic, and provides superior terminal ballistic performance to the .25 ACP. While the classic Remington design is a single-action, manufacturers have also made double-action derringers, including some four-shot models, with the barrels stacked in a 2 × 2 block. The COP 357 Derringer provided four shots of .357 Magnum in a package not much larger than a .25 ACP automatic, and was significantly more compact than a similar revolver. The COP derringer was invented by Robert Hillberg and closely resembled his earlier work on insurgency weapons. Users: Zecora (color schemed) Gallery Colt Single Action Army Revolver The Colt Single Action Army which is also known as the Single Action Army, SAA, Model P, Peacemaker, M1873, and Colt .45 is a single-action revolver with a revolving cylinder holding six metallic cartridges. It was designed for the U.S. government service revolver trials of 1872 by Colt's Patent Firearms Manufacturing Company – today's Colt's Manufacturing Company – and was adopted as the standard military service revolver until 1892. The Colt SAA has been offered in over 30 different calibers and various barrel lengths. Its overall appearance has remained consistent since 1873. Colt has discontinued its production twice, but brought it back due to popular demand. The revolver was popular with ranchers, lawmen, and outlaws alike, but as of the early 21st century, models are mostly bought by collectors and re-enactors. Its design has influenced the production of numerous other models from other companies. Bound by the Rollin White patent (#12,648, April 3, 1855) and not wanting to pay a royalty fee to Smith & Wesson, Colt could not begin development of bored-through revolver cylinders for metallic cartridge use until April 4, 1869.2 For the design, Colt turned to two of its best engineers: William Mason and Charles Brinckerhoff Richards who had developed a number of revolvers and black powder conversions for the company. Their effort was designed for the United States government service revolver trials of 1872 by Colt's Patent Firearms Manufacturing Company and adopted as the standard military service revolver. Production began in 1873 with the Single Action Army model 1873,3 also referred to as the "New Model Army Metallic Cartridge Revolving Pistol".4 The very first production Single Action Army, serial number 1, thought lost for many years after its production, was found in a barn in Nashua, New Hampshire in the early 1900s.5 It was chambered in .45 Colt, a centerfire design containing charges of up to 40 grains (2.6 g) of fine-grained black powder and a 255-grain (16.5 g) blunt roundnosed bullet. Relative to period cartridges and most later handgun rounds, it was quite powerful in its full loading.4 The Colt Single Action Army revolver, along with the 1870 and 1875 Smith & Wesson Model 3 "Schofield" revolver, replaced the Colt 1860 Army Percussion revolver. The Colt quickly gained favor over the S&W and remained the primary US military sidearm until 1892 when it was replaced by the .38 Long Colt caliber Colt Model 1892, a double-action revolver with swing-out cylinder. By the end of 1874, serial no. 16,000 was reached; 12,500 Colt Single Action Army revolvers chambered for the .45 Colt cartridge had entered service and the remaining revolvers were sold in the civilian market.6 The Colt .45 is a famous piece of American history, known as "The Gun That Won the West". Users: * Applejack (Artillery Model) * Braeburn (Artillery Model) * Timber (Artillery Model) * Spinter (Quick-draw Model) * The U.S. Cavalry Engines (Cavalry Model) * Little Strongheart (6in barrel) * Big McIntosh (Cavalry Model) * Apple Bloom (Artillery Model) * Babs Seed (Artillery Model) * Ernie the Giant Chicken (Cavalry Model) Gallery Smith & Wesson Model 3 Revolver Smith & Wesson M1917 Revolver Chamelot-Delvigne Model 1973 Revolver Colt Trooper Revolver Smith & Wesson Model 10 Revolver Smith & Wesson Model 15 Revolver Smith & Wesson Model 22 Revolver Smith & Wesson Model 25 Revolver Smith & Wesson Model 29 Revolver Colt Anaconda Revolver Colt Python Taurus Judge Revolver Webley Revolver Webley-Fosbery Automatic Revolver Colt M1911A1 pistol Browning Hi-Power pistol Beretta 1951 pistol Beretta M9 pistol Beretta M9A2 pistol CZ75B pistol Jericho 941 pistol SIG-Sauer GSR M1911 pistol Astra Constable .22 pistol Star Model 30PK pistol P11 pistol Desert Eagle Pistol Glock 18C SIG-Sauer P226 pistol Heckler & Koch P9S pistol Luger P08 pistol AMT Hardballer Longslide Smith & Wesson 4506 pistol Heckler & Koch P30 pistol Mauser C96 "Broomstick" handle pistol Walther P38 Walther PPK Tokarev TT-33 pistol Makarov PM pistol Shotguns Blunderbuss Double barrel Coachgun Double barrel shotgun Lupara Winchester 1887 Winchester 1897 Winchester 1912 Ithaca 37 Franchi SPAS-12 Franchi SPAS-15 Mossberg 500 & 590 Remington 870 Remington Model 1100 Hatsan Escort shotgun USTA UTS-15 M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System (MASS) AA-12 Rifles Brown Bess Flintlock Musket Henry 1860 rifle Winchester Model 1866 "Yellow Boy" rifle Winchester Model 1894 rifle Springfield Model 1873 Carbine rifle 1896 Krag-Jorgensen Carbine rifle Springfield M1903 rifle Lee Enfeild No.1 Mk.III M1 Garand M1 Carbine M14 rifle Winchester Model 70 rifle Barrett M82A1 .50 cal sniper rifle Karabiner 98 Kurz bolt-action rifle Gewehr 41 rifle Assault Rifles M16A1 M16SP1 M4A1 Stoner 63 FN SCAR-L FN LAR SIG SG 540 SIG SG 551 AK-47 AK-37 AR-15 AKM Heckler & Koch 416 Armalite AR-18 CAR-15 Norinco Type 56 Sub-Machines guns Thompson British Sten Mk. II Heckler & Koch UMP9 Heckler & Koch MP5 MP18 MP28 MP35 MP40 Škorpion vz. 61 Machine Pistols Auto 9 Beretta 93R Uzi MAC-10 Light machine guns Lewis machine gun B.A.R. (Browning Automatic Rifle) Bren light machine gun Type 99 LMG M249 SAW Automatic Weapon Medium machine guns Browning M1919 A4 machine gun Vickers Machine gun Maxium Gun M240 machine gun M60 machine gun Maxim Machine Gun MG08/15 machine Gun MG15 Machine Gun MG34 Machine Gun MG42 Machine Gun Heavy machine guns Gatling Gun Colt-Browning M1895 Browning M2 M61 Vulcan Minigun GE M134 Gatling gun Grenade Launchers M79 Grenade launcher M203 grenade launcher Miklo MGL 32 grenade launcher Explosive weapons Bazooka Panzerscherk 34 bazooka RPG-7 M135 AT4 rocket launcher Fictional Firearms Stapler 77 machine gun 2.42 gigawatt electron cannon Big Trooper machine gun Big Boomer Machine gun Ion blaster turrets Sulfuric Acid cannon Quadruple barreled plasma shotgun Cosmic Acid Launcher Zaner Printer M95A1 Phased Plasma Rifle Lightsabers Regular Double-bladed Lightsaber Curved-hilt lightsaber Lightsaber shoto Sith Lightsaber Darksaber Changling Saber Dark Sith Lord lightsaber Lighterang (Lightsaber Boomerang) Lightsaber Ax The Lunar Saber The Ice Saber The Fire Saber The Sea Saber Negatronic Saber Swords and Knives Butterfly Knife Bowie knife Heavy Cavalry Sabre Raiper Claymore Cutlass Viking sword Battle Ax Bow and arrow Special Weapons Flammenwerfer 35 flamethrower Flame Thrower Blow Torch Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Knives Category:Lightsabers Category:Handguns Category:Revolvers Category:Pistols Category:Shotguns Category:Rifles Category:Carbines Category:Battle Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Flamethrowers Category:Machine guns Category:Machine Pistols Category:Submachine guns Category:Missile Launchers Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Fictional Firearms